


The Hound's mistake

by animeyay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeyay/pseuds/animeyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Henry knight succeeded in his suicide? But he only did it out of guilt from his actions moments ago. Why is Sherlock suffering his actions? What if Lestrade was late? And why is John laying on the floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hound's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not that good. But this is my second story and my first on Sherlock. I hope you enjoy

** The Hound's mistake **

**John POV**

I followed Sherlock as we raced through the trees leading to Dweller's Hollow. The mist started to grow denser and denser as we raced towards the small broken form of Henry Knight. Who was sitting on the ground and whimpering in defeat.

I nearly slipped a few times as I followed Sherlock through the woods and marvelled at how even while running in panic, he was able to keep his form graceful and enchanting. His coat brushed against my knees as he started slowing down the closer we got to Henry. I watched his dark and uncontrollable hair rustle against the breeze created by our running as I tried to inconspicuously brush my fingers against the back of his coat as we ran at a slower pace. 

 I retracted my hand quickly after contact and not a second later, I saw his face turn to the left to look back at mine as his eyes gave off a dangerous glint of warning about what was to come. I nodded my head in understanding before seeing a small smirk cross his face. I felt my pulse quicken at the ministration, because even though I knew Sherlock was most likely asexual... I mean for christ's sake, he said he was married to his work! I still have fallen deeply in love with him, and now I'm afraid to let go or tell him because I don't want him to hate me.

I snap out of my thoughts as we run down the slope to Dweller's Hollow. There Henry Knight is, with a gun in his mouth and sweat pouring down his face as it mixes with his tears of insanity and pain.  We step towards Henry, side by side, hoping that we can calm him down. He takes the gun out of his mouth and starts pointing it at Sherlock.I feel panic coursing through my body, but my experience as a doctor and as a soldier help keep me calm in this dangerous situation where anything could go wrong.

 Henry snarls at us in warning before shouting angrily and threateningly,

"I know what I am. I know what I tried to do. I...know...what...I am."

I try to reach for Henry in a comforting manner and I start speaking to him in a soothing voice,

"It's going to be okay Henry, we can help y-"

"No! It's not! It can never be okay after what I've done... I'm a monster!"

Henry then swiftly starts to point the gun in my direction, and I have never been so relieved and scared at the same time as he does this. I now know Sherlock is safe for as long as that gun is pointing at me. But now I have to fear for my own life, and even with all my experience in the army, I still feel desperation of escape running through my veins.

 I look over to Sherlock quickly and I nearly choke on my own breath at what I see. Sherlock looks scared, worse than he did at Cross Keys Pub after his first sighting of the hound. There is sweat on his face and he is panting harshly and it is not all from running. He is shaking like an abandoned puppy on a winters night as he looks over at me with his eyes pleading me not to do anything rash. His face is paler than usual and his fists are clenched as if he is forcing himself from doing something he desperately wants to do.

 "You're not a monster Henry. You are just confused and-"

"No! I just tried to kill someone! I can't live after doing that. I've gone insane."

Henry then again places the gun at his mouth but before he can end his life, I quickly step forward to try and snatch the gun off of him. It's too late when I finally remember that I was once told you never got too close to an insane man with a gun.

Henry quickly pulls the gun out of his mouth and aims it at my chest.

BANG!

The world tilts sideways before I fall into darkness.

 

**Sherlock POV**

I watch John try to calm down Henry Knight, and I can tell by the way he is shaking that no matter what John does it's not going to work. But I don't say anything as John takes a step towards Henry Knight because I know if I do my John will be dead. I whimper in fear instead as I watch Henry retract the gun from his mouth and point it at John. John tries to reach for the gun and I deduct far too late that it's not going to work. I quickly try to reach my arm out to grab John and pull him back. My finger's brush the jacket he is wearing .

BANG!

"JOHN!"

I was too slow.

I finally clasp a handful of his jacket and drag him towards my body. I look down at John and I see his bright blue eyes shimmer in pain and start to fade to a misty blue, clouded with pain. I look down at his body and that's when I see the blood soaking through his jacket and a bullet hole right above his heart.

It's a fatal wound.

John's going to die.

The most important person is leaving me alone.

And I don't know what to do.

I fall to the floor with John in my arms as I curl into a fetal position, protecting him from the world. John's still alive and I watch him gasp for breath for a few seconds before calling out his name.

"John, John! Wake up! I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Look at me John!"

John finally slowly opens his eyes as I apply pressure on the wound which is increasingly pouring blood onto my hands. I try to smile down at him, but I fail because I can never be happy if John's leaving me.

"Sh'rlock?" John replies as he tries to reach up towards me.

I grab his hands and lace his fingers with mine gently and comfortingly.

"Thanks for givin' me a fun life. I wouldda died much quicker if you didn't save me. My special consulting detective. "

I shake my head in denial that this is going to be the last time we talk. I can feel deductions passing through my mind, but none lead to John surviving. Even with all of this intelligence I brag about, I can't even save the person who matters. What is it good for then.

"John, this is just the beginning of our adventure. You can't leave me. Not now and definitely not like this."

 While my hand is on his chest, I feel his heart beat start to slow down and I know he's only got a minute left, if that.

"Sherlock" John rasps out quietly.

"Yes John?"

"I love you. So please still be happy after I'm gone."

Tears start flowing out of my eyes as I finally understand why Jennifer Wilson still felt sad 14 years after Rachel died. Sentiment is a strong thing.

"I l-love you too John, my own little soldier.But I can never be happy without you. You are the only ray of light in my dark world and I can't survive without you."

 John grins at my words, even as tears pour down his face and blood flows from his mouth.

 I reach my head down and place my lips against his gently. John presses back with love and also frustration as our final moments together start to come to a close. I wrap my arms around John tightly and grasp onto him as if it will stop him from leaving me. I place more pressure into the kiss to show John how much I love him. But then he goes limp in my arms as his heart finally stops.

I feel as if my heart has been ripped in two and John has taken half with him. 

I force my lips away from his regretfully before bringing my head down and nuzzling his blond locks. I feel the tears flowing faster down my face as I whimper Johns name over and over again in a mantra. I never want to let go of John now, but I need to if I want to ensure my sanity is still intact after this. I rest John on the floor gently before I stand up and turn to face Henry.

 I glare at him furiously for killing my John. I take out the gun I grabbed from John's pocket and point it at him. Before I can fire, Henry brings the gun up to his temple and says

"I'm so so sorry, but I did tell you to stand back." He slowly pushes his finger on the trigger and...

BANG!

Henry then collapses to the floor in a heap of blood and that's when I notice Dr. Franklin in the corner of the Hollow with a gun aiming at me. 

I close my eyes, prepared to die now that John has gone but then I hear Lestrade calling my name before Dr. Franklin falls to the ground with surprise on his face.

Finally after he's dead, I feel all of my strength fade away and I collapse onto the floor on my knees beside John.

Lestrade rushes forward towards me and turns as pale as a sheet, even with his new tan, at seeing John on the floor. Dead, but happy.

He then looks towards me and is surprised at the tears falling down my face. This is the first time I've cried since I was 10 and I don't think I'll be able to stop crying now John's gone.

"Oh Sherlock. Why did you take this case?" Lestrade asks heartbreakingly with sorrow in his voice at seeing my broken figure.

"Why indeed Lestrade. Why indeed." 


End file.
